A sane man’s adventure through the impossible
by XxarmstrongrulezxX
Summary: The crossover event that is peculiar that lies within a small town
1. The unusual is present

This is the most anticipated crossover of the century. The crossover with Andre from Detroit become human, and Andrew from code lyoko, take a trip and end up in the town from Stranger Things.

This will be a story from seasons 1-3 as I watch each episode of stranger things.

Anyone ready for a big spin on the stranger things story.


	2. Chapter1

When a kid goes missing

Andrew was driving his car, his eyes weak from lack of sleep. A sign said Hawkins, Indiana. Andrew had stopped and stayed for the night in a cheap fancy hotel. Andrew pulled out his phone and typed aelita's cell and called her, the transcript went like this:

Andrew: hey

Aelita: hey how's your trip so far

Andrew: it's good, I just feel like shit. How's our little girl

Aelita: bea is having a little too much watching her kids shows.

Andrew: haha my parents told me I was like that at her age.

Aelita: well I hope you get some rest. I want my husband to be fully rested for his job.

Andrew: will do Aelita. Love you

Aelita: love you too

Andrew fell asleep and in Andrews head he saw a girl and a monster of unknown origin it had a head that somehow had weird teeth. Andrew shot up and felt refreshed a bit.

He walked out and saw Andre, "Andre what the fuck are you doing here?" Andrew asked. "I'll ask the same damn question" Andre asked back. "I'm taking a partial job, who knows what's in store" Andrew told him.

"I'm taking a job as well" Andre said, "I got to get some money for Kara and Alice" Andre included as well. Andrew went to the lobby and had some breakfast, he had sausage, bacon, and eggs.

Andrew drove to the sheriffs office. He waited to get into work. "How's everyone" the man said walking in. "Hello sir, I'm here to start working" Andrew told him. "Ah the rookie, welcome to Hawkins. I'll show you around" the man said. "What should I call you sir?" Andrew asked curiously. "Call me Hopper" Hopper told him.

"What's your name kid?" Hopper included. "Andrew, my wife and my child are back in Ohio" Andrew said mentioning aelita and Beatrice. "Well they will be glad you took this job, this man will also be following us. He's also taking a job here." Hopper told Andrew, Andrew looked in front of him and it was Andre.

"So this is the job you're taking in this town" Andrew told Andre, "I'd say the same thing to you" Andre said back. Hopper showed the two everything around the town.

They met a few townsfolk, they met some kids, mike wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, and Will Byers. "Hey kids what do you guys do on your spare time" Andrew asked them, "dungeons and dragons" they said in unison.

"ya know I used to play that when I was a little older that you guys, maybe I'll teach you guys more about it, teach you some tactics for your characters and their classes, how does that sound?" Andrew told them, with his knowledge of DD.

"That would be fine, we need some refreshers on a few of them" mike asked. "Which ones?" Andrew asked,

"A rogue" Dustin asked, "A barbarian" will asked, "a fighter" mike asked. "A Druid and cleric" Lucas asked. "Well tell me the location of where your sessions are held and I'll tell help you guys with some characters" Andrew told them.

"What should i call you mister" mike asked. "Call me officer Hoffman" Andrew told them. Andrew and Andre we introduced more into town. The two got to there rooms, Andrew got ready for the DD session, Andre flicked the chamber of his revolver out and spun the chamber, like hank back in Detroit.

"Hey officer Hoffman" mike said as Andrew arrived. "Hey, how far have you guys gotten?" Andrew asked. "There just about to get into a battle, do you have a character?" Dustin asked. " I got one, a rogue, named Arterious" Andrew told him.

Andrew told them all about the rogue and their capabilities. The day had ended with the kids going to bed. Andrew returned and slept on the thought of the town of how it was nice.

The next day Andrew and Andre arrived and talked to Hopper in his office with Joyce Byers. They talked to her about her missing son, will Byers.

Andrew and Andre helped hopper find evidence of Will, they found his bike which he fled from. "Don't worry miss, we'll find him, until my last dying breath" Andrew and Andre promised Joyce. The day was shocking Andre and Andrew examined the evidence from the scenes.

"Let's get back to the scene with the bike" Andrew told Andre. "We should not do it, we shouldn't tamper with evidence"Andre told him. "I'm going anyway, if you change your mind you know the location" Andrew told him.

Andrew came prepared with a flashlight. He walked down through the forest and saw three figures, Dustin, Lucas, and mike. "Hey what are you kids doing here" Andrew said to them. "Wait, you hear that?" Mike said. A girl with her head shaved approached them.

"Hey kid it's okay to come with us, we won't hurt you, I guarantee that" Andrew told them. The four got her and took her to mike's house. "Here's some new clothes" mike said giving her clothes. She tried to undress herself in front of them but mike escorted her to the bathroom.

"She's crazy" Lucas told them, "It's weird" Andrew told them, "what's weird?" Dustin asked. "I saw her in a weird nightmare I had the night before to here." Andrew said, "she doesn't seem like a threat" mike said, "I agree with you, mike" Andrew said.

"We need to tell no one about this" Andrew ushered them to not say a word of the girl. "What's your name?" Andrew asked. The girl put her arm out to show 011. "Your name is eleven" Andrew said, "how about El for short" mike said.

"Sure everyone is home, eleven you can stay here, if you want" Andrew told everyone asking eleven the question. Eleven nodded her head.

Andrew went back to his room and told Andre about eleven. "Don't tell anyone only me, you, Dustin, mike, and Lucas know, no one else" Andrew explained to Andre.

Andre agreed not to mentioned anything, Andrew went to bed and thought of aelita and Beatrice. He imagined if they came to Hawkins what kind of danger they would be in. "Will is probably dead already, I hope not" andrew said to himself.

_**So what do you guys think so far of the story. I'm excited to watch episode 2 of the first season. **_


End file.
